Loving the Unwanted
by fairytaleangels
Summary: Ten Years after her trip to the Labyrinth, Sarah is running a children's home. Little does she know that she is stopping parents wishing children away and the Goblin King has noticed
1. The Start

Hello again dear readers. This is a new story of mine (i am working on fear me... so i should have it back up soon) Please Read and Review.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't Own Any Labyrinth Character. However I do own the Unwanteds.

* * *

Today was already set to be one of those days. She had fallen out of bed, and hit her head on the bedside table. The children had started a food fight at the breakfast table and she had lost a very important document. Now the phone was ringing. Sarah took a deep breath to calm her self and answered the phone.

"Good Morning. You've reached the Labyrinth how may I help?" Sarah repeated the thing she said every time she answered the phone.

"Is this the place where you look after unwanted children?" the female voice on the end of the line said.

"No child is ever unwanted my dear, but yes this is the place children come to give their parents a break of however long" Sarah answered, "I'm assuming that is why you have rung?"

"Oh yes!" came the short sharp reply. "I can no longer cope with my brat"

"Well if you would like to bring the child over this afternoon I'm sure we can accommodate you. Can I have a name please?" Sarah hated dealing with people like this but the whole reason she had started her children's home was to save little children from people like this one _and him_ the thought came unbidden into her head.

"Yes I'm Miss Sheppard and the child's name is Lucy"

"Well I will see you sometime this afternoon" Sarah replied and put the phone down.

Sarah sat back with a sigh, sometimes she hated what she had started. The Labyrinth had been created about 5 years ago, but it had been an idea for much longer. She had been 15 when she had first had the idea, the night she had wished her little brother Toby away. She had woke up the next morning and looked in on her brother. She thought how cute and happy he looked and was so glad she had reached him in time. Then the thought of all those that hadn't reached their children in time, or had not even bothered to try came unbidden into her mind. She thought of all those goblins she had to go through to get to the castle, and felt sad for all the adults that they would no longer become. That is when her idea had been born, for surely living a human life would be better than being a goblin, she could create a home for children, not an orphanage, for the world was already full of them, but a home where parents could place their child when looking after them got to much. Maybe it would stop so many children being wished away, they would have the chance to grow up in their own world. Of course if parents decided they wanted their children back then that would have to be an option, unless there was evidence of abuse. She had gone to university to study business and done two courses, one in children's law and the other in child care on the side. Her mother died just before her 20th birthday and left Sarah a large sum of money. Which she had used to start her home, she had called it the labyrinth to remind herself why she was doing this. The word had spread of her home and parents at their wits end began dropping children off, sometimes they came back and sometimes they didn't. Sarah's rule was that if they had not come back in two years then she would send them a form to sign relinquishing rights to the child. The motto was "Don't wish them away, send them here to stay". At this present time the home housed 25 children, ranging from the age of six months to fifteen, but so far she had had about 120 children all in all over the years. Many had gone home and some had stayed. A knock came at her door and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" Sarah called. The door opened and in walked her longest running resident. "Hello Tim, what can I do for you?"

"I think you had best come into the lounge. Jamie and Ben are fighting again. You're the only one who can calm those two down." Tim said with a slightly amused tone.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Sarah said smiling to herself as Tim closed the door. He had been the first child placed in her care. He was at this time fourteen, but he had been nine when his mum had dropped him off and drove away. She never did come back, so Sarah had sent the paper work and received it back a week later all signed. She couldn't understand why his mum hadn't wanted him, he was a wonderful boy, but then she thought that of all her children.

"My children" she said to herself under her breath. "I like the sound of that". She left them room to deal with the argument.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Jareth shouted to the room in general, while staring into a crystal.

"Another almost?" his closest companion asked as he entered the room. All the goblins had left the room as he entered, to avoid the king's rage.

The goblin king had always been able to tell when someone was about to wish a child away, the book would turn up in their house and a couple of weeks later he would have a new goblin running about, then the book would move on to the next house. Jareth kept track of where the book was so he could be prepared. Sometimes the wisher would change their mind or something else would happen to change destiny, and the book would move along with no wish being made. This was classed as an "almost". They never used to happen very often but in the last four or five years the occurrences had increased.

"Yes and I am going find out what is going on!" and with that Jareth turned into an owl and flew out of the window. It seemed Sarah didn't know how well she was doing at preventing wishes, but she was about to find out.


	2. A New Resident and an Old Foe

Hiya Guys,

Sorry its been so long, my beta had a lot of work to do and he's only just got round to checking this. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I am going to try and make sure you don't wait quiet so long for the next one.

* * *

Jareth landed on a tree branch outside of the house that the book had last been in. He watched as a woman placed two small suitcases into the boot of a car and walked back into the house. A few moments later the woman walked back out with a small girl following her.

"Where are we going mummy?" the little girl said as she ran after the women, who must have been, her mother.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. You, however, are going to a place called the Labyrinth, where they keep unwanted brats like you!" The mother replied with a sharp tone.

Jareth was shocked at the name of the place that the child was supposedly going to. He followed the car as it drove off; it was three hours later that the car pulled up outside a very big house. Before the woman or child could get out of the car, the front door to the property had opened and a young woman stepped out. Something in Jareth recognised the woman but it took him a few moments to realise who she was. It appeared that Sarah had grown up a lot in the last ten years. She looked the same as she had when she had run his labyrinth, but seemed older, even her hair was the same. She wore a white dress with blue flowers that flared out at the waist and small white shoes with a slight heal. Jareth's attention was drawn away from Sarah by a loud bang which signalled that the woman had removed herself from the car. She moved to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, after a few minutes it was clear that the young child was refusing to step out of the car.

"Get out you stupid little brat!" the woman screamed. At this Jareth noticed Sarah run down the front steps and get to the car.

"Let me handle this" Sarah whispered to the mother as she knelt down to the child's level. "Hi, my name's Sarah. What's yours?"

"Lucy" came the reluctantly mumbled reply, "Mummy said that no one wanted me and this is where they put children that aren't wanted" and with that the child promptly burst into tears.

Jareth watched as Sarah unbuckled the child's seatbelt and pulled her into her arms for a cuddle.

* * *

"I'm sure mummy didn't mean it, sometimes mummies and daddies just need a break, and they ask me to look after their children because they know they'll be safe here." Sarah explained to Lucy, silently cursing the careless parent that had made her job that bit harder. "Now shall we go inside and meet the other children and show you your room?"

"Ok" Lucy said as she looked at Sarah with sad eyes.

Sarah looked towards the front door and noticed her staff member Kevin standing there watching. She nodded at him and he did the same back, conveying without words what she wanted done. Sarah turned to the lady that was glaring daggers at Lucy.

"You must be Mrs. Sheppard. If you'd like to follow Mr. Fray up there He'll take you to the office and go over the paperwork" Sarah said, pulling the woman's attention away from the child

"Fine" the woman snapped and moved to follow the man on the porch.

"Shall we go inside then?" Sarah asked Lucy as she stood up. When Sarah got no reply she looked down at Lucy. It seemed Lucy's attention was elsewhere. Sarah followed Lucy's line of sight and froze when she saw an owl that she recognised on a tree nearby.

"What's that?" Lucy asked Sarah.

"It's an owl sweetheart, it's not usual to see them out during the day." Sarah explained, keeping her eyes on the bird.

"It's so pretty, can we go closer?" Lucy wanted to know, a pleading look in her eyes

"I'm not sure sweetie, it……" but before Sarah could finish her sentence the owl had flown down and landed on the path in front of them. Sarah reluctantly put Lucy down, and she knelt and stroked the owl. Sarah found it amusing that the bird seemed to be enjoying the attention. Mere minutes later Mrs. Sheppard rushed out of the building. Lucy saw her just as she reached them and quickly moved to hide behind Sarah's dress. Sarah saw the look the crossed the woman's face. Before Mrs. Sheppard could open her mouth, Sarah had held up her hand to draw the attention to her.

"Has all the paperwork been signed?" Sarah asked the woman, looking just past her to where Kevin stood for confirmation.

"Yes" Mrs. Sheppard answered as Kevin nodded. Now Sarah's focus was completely on the woman.

"Then may I suggest that you get into your car, go home, live your much wanted life, and forget about the child" Sarah said, paraphrasing the line the Goblin King had used on her all those years ago. Sarah only ever used this speech on parents that she felt had no right to come back. For some reason Lucy was terrified of her mother so she was probably best off staying here. The woman turned away from Sarah and got into her car. Lucy tugged at Sarah's dress, pulling her attention away from the rapidly disappearing car and onto the little girl.

"What is it sweetie?" Sarah asked Lucy.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked pointing towards the door. Sarah looked in the direction that Lucy pointed to. Most of her current residents and all of her staff had joined Kevin on the porch and front steps.

"They, my dear, are just more people who want you" Sarah explained, and giving the girl a little encouraging push asked "Why not go say hello?"

Lucy seemed wary but visibly took a deep breath and walked towards the group at the door. Sarah made sure that Lucy was happy and that everyone had moved towards a different room before turning to the owl that had not moved from its place on the path.

"I wondered when you'd turn up" Sarah said putting her hands on her hips. Jareth transformed himself back into his Fea form.

"How dare you little girl!" Jareth said with ice cold anger in his voice, "What right do you have to keep children that should be mine?" Something in Sarah snapped at this declaration, the children in her care were human beings, not some possession to be owned.

"_Should_ be yours?" They _should_ be children, they _should_ be loved, they _should_ be a lot of things, Goblin King, but no way on this earth should they be _yours!_" Sarah said raising her voice but making sure she was not loud enough to be heard by those inside. With this she turned to go inside but stopped at the quiet reply he gave.

"Do not try me Sarah, I can be cruel."

"I'm not scared of you Goblin King," Sarah said over her shoulder, "The children are happy here, now go back to your castle and leave us be"

Sarah walked into the house and closed the front door and leaned against it, she noticed Tim staring at her from the stairway.

"Who was that?" Tim asked Sarah.

"He's the reason I started this" Sarah said, swinging her arms around her to indicate that she meant the house and the children in it. "Now shall we go and make Lucy comfortable?"

Tim moved away from the stairs and walked beside Sarah into the playroom where everyone had gathered.

* * *

Please R and R 


	3. Fond memories?

Sorry this took so long guys, I had just started writing this chapter when I got sacked from my job so it sort of got put on hold. This chapter has yet to be sent to my beta (I'm e-mailing it to him right now) so it might be a bit rubbish spelling and grammer wise (if you see anything drastic let me know?). Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

This was Sarah's favourite part of the day, that time just after dusk where the world was not quite in complete darkness. All the children had gathered in Lucy's new room for a bedtime story, as was tradition. There were eight children's bedrooms in the house, each could house four children. Sarah had lovingly decorated each room herself, a different fairy tale depicted in every room. The boys' rooms depicted Peter Pan, Puss in Boots, The Gingerbread Man and The Elves and The Shoemaker. The girls' rooms had Cinderella, The Snow Queen and The Frog Prince. Then there was the room they were currently in, where Sarah had lovingly painted scenes from her trip through the Labyrinth. Before this room had been occupied, Sarah had often sat in this room to feel closer to her friends that she dear not call in case it had all been a dream. Her encounter with the Goblin King earlier had assured her it had not been.

"So what Fairy Tale shall we have tonight?" Sarah asked the twenty five children gathered in a circle round her.

"Hansel and Gretel" came one response

"Beauty and the Beast" was another suggestion

"Can we have the Labyrinth?" came a request from the timid Lucy. Sarah looked at the young girl with slight surprise.

"Now, how do you know that story?" Sarah asked, smiling at Lucy

"My Mummy used to tell it all the time" Lucy whispered.

"I've never heard of that story before, what's it about?" asked one of Sarah's other residents. A young boy named Alex, who was a very curious child.

"How about I just tell the story?" Sarah asked, and a general agreement was made around the room. "The paintings in this room are based on this story, so I will tell you it on one condition. I want you to try and work out which character is which on the wall."

Sarah had never told another living soul her story, but she told the children every single event, minus the dream ballroom, which she selfishly kept for only her. She could see the children glance round the walls at the introduction of each new character. At the end of the story Sarah noticed that most of her staff had joined the children for the story, and where normally some children would have been asleep, every small pair of eyes were trained intently upon the story teller. Lucy had found her way to Sarah's lap and the other children had moved to the beds.

"Now who wants to make a guess at which character is which painting?" Sarah asked, at this all the children, including Lucy, gathered into a huddle on the bed. A few moments later Tim walked out of the room and the rest of the children gathered in groups of three at each of the seven creatures on the wall and one group stood beside Sarah. A few moments later Tim returned holding something behind his back.

"Well don't keep us waiting kids, let's see if you're right." Sarah said as she looked round the children.

"This is Hoggle" the group next to the Dwarf said.

"This is Ludo" said the children next to the big furry giant

"This is Sir Diddymus and Ambrosias" was the suggestion from the group next to the fox and his hound. Every group got their picture right then came the group next to Sarah, she thought they just hadn't got a picture to stand next to but she was wrong.

"You're the girl in the story, who wished her little brother away" Lucy said looking Sarah in the eyes. Sarah looked amazed and was about to say something but Tim interrupted.

"And this is the Goblin King, also known as the guy that was outside earlier" Tim announced, brandishing Sarah's little statuette from her bedside table.

"Wow kids, I'm amazed. You got everyone right." Sarah said, much to the amazement of the staff that were still in the room. "I'll make you a deal; I'll explain everything at breakfast tomorrow, if you all get into bed and go to sleep right now" suddenly there was a large exodus of small bodies from the room, rushing for their own beds. Sarah got off of bed, walked towards Tim and took the statuette from his hands.

"I'll take that, Thank You" Sarah said, staring at the depiction of the Goblin King, Tim turned away about to leave for his bed when Sarah's voice stopped him. "Stay out of my bedroom Tim; you know it's out of bounds"

"Yes Sarah" Tim said and walked himself off to his bedroom. All but one of the staff had left to help the younger ones into bed. Jane walked over from helping Lucy and the other girls in the room into bed.

"What were the children talking about?" She asked Sarah looking intently into her face.

"Oh, you know what kids are like, especially these ones, wanting to believe that fairy tales are real, that's just their way." Sarah said as she quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Sarah entered her rooms by the door under the stairs. After two years of running the house, Sarah had felt a need to have a space detached from that of the main house, but still within hearing range. She'd had a small extension built to the right side of the house, which housed her bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen/lounge for the times when the children got too much. She loved her children, but looking after 24 children for 24 hours a day every day sometimes took its toll. Sarah gazed lovingly at the statuette of the Goblin king as she placed it back onto her bedside table. She started as a voice came from behind her.

"Fond memories, Sarah?" Jareth enquired with a slight sarcasm to his tone.

"You just don't give up do you, Goblin King?" Sarah said, "Yes they are very fond memories funnily enough, because that time in my life lead to this" Sarah waved her arms around her to show she meant the house, as she turned towards Jareth.

"You seemed to have grown up, my dear." Jareth said as he circled around the woman, "No longer a spoilt teenager that believes life to be unfair"

"Growing up is the one illness that every child catches, we can't remain immature forever Goblin king, it would get boring" Sarah said with a laugh, "and with that growing up, I find that I can no longer see you as the enemy." At this Jareth's face turned serious.

"I must say that while you are stealing my children, Sarah, you will remain my foe" and with that Jareth disappeared in a puff of magic.

"I am not stealing you're children" Sarah said out loud, knowing the Goblin King could hear her, "I am saving mine"


	4. Explinations

Wow, that didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I have a new job now, it also leaves me a lot of free time, now i just have 2 wait for my muse 2 cme back from whereever he goes 2 on regular occurances. i hope you enjoy the new chapter, and thanx for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

"I'm not stealing you're children, I am saving mine!"

Jareth heard Sarah's response just as he returned to his throne room.

"Damn, that didn't go the way I was hoping" Jareth muttered as he flopped down into his throne and cradled his head in his hands.

"Well what did you expect?" Amaron asked his king as he entered the room, "Her to bow down to your wishes and hand the children over to you?"

"Now you put it like that it does sound a bit ridiculous" Jareth replied as he sat back in his throne and threw a leg over one arm, as was his preferred seating position.

"Idiot!" Amaron murmured under his breath

"Well, you come up with a better idea then." Jareth said with a smirk on his face.

"How about doing as you're told for once, and leaving that girl alone?" Came a voice from behind the throne. Both Jareth and Amaron were startled, Amaron kneeled to the High King as Jareth stood up and turned towards the man.

"She is keeping my children from me Father, what do you expect me to do?" Jareth asked, "Just let her get away with it?"

"Yes!" Came the stern reply of a man who was not used to being questioned, "You are dealing with things you have no idea of, do not meddle son, because not even I could save you if you did"

"Save me from what?" Jareth said, a little bit shocked at his father's tone.

"That I cannot tell you, just believe me when I say it would be better for you to keep away and let the events play their course." The High King said, then carried on in a lighter tone, "Now, while I am here how about showing me what you've done with the place? I haven't seen it in so long, and Amaron?"

"Yes Sire?" Amaron lifted his head to look at the grey haired fae.

"You may remove yourself from the floor, I'm sure it is not that interesting" Conlaoch said with mild amusement.

"Of course High King" Amaron said as he lifted himself off the floor and followed Jareth and Conlaoch from the room.

* * *

Sarah was in her office, when she heard a stampede of feet coming down the stairs, just in time for breakfast. Mornings were always busy in the Labyrinth and this morning was no exception. The children that were old enough went to school, and the younger children had a playgroup at the house. Sarah was going through paper work concerning Lucy when there was a knock at her door.

"Come In" She called to the person beyond the door. Lucy poked her head around the door.

"Excuse me miss" She whispered "but you said you were going to explain the story last night to us at breakfast this morning"

"I did, didn't I?" Sarah said as she got up from behind her desk and took a book out of the bookcase in the room, "well we had best not keep anyone waiting then" and she took Lucy's hand as they walked towards the dining room. This was rather a large room and had a long table down the middle which could just fit all the children and staff. Sarah's seat was at one end, and Kevin's seat was at the other as he was deputy manager of the house. Lucy moved to the seat she had chosen and Sarah sat in her seat, putting the boom she had brought with her onto the table. The breakfast had been set in front of all the places.

"You can start breakfast now" Sarah said and all the children dug in. She sat back in her seat and took a sip of her coffee. "Now as to the story last night" Everyone's eyes looked up to Sarah, but they kept on eating as only children could. All of the other four staff members, including Kevin, had stopped what they were doing and were also looking intently upon Sarah.

"I believe most of you know my younger brother Toby?" Sarah asked, and at the nod she carried on, "when I was about 15 and Toby was no older than 2, I received this book" Sarah held up her copy of the Labyrinth.

"That's the book mummy always used to read to me, it's the story you told last night" Lucy said from her seat at the table.

"I thought it might be" Sarah said, "anyway, I told you the story last night, so you know what happens, I didn't realise it wasn't a just a story till it was too late, by then I had already gotten very angry with Toby and said the words to wish him away. I was very upset to learn from the Goblin King that he was not a fairytale and that he actually had my brother, so I battled through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, and with the help of some very dear friends I got to the castle in time and rescued my brother."

"Wow, so it actually happened?" Tim said from the seat to the left of Sarah, "but why is the Goblin king here now? As you beat him shouldn't he want to stay as far away as possible?"

"Well now that's an easy question, I have something he wants" Sarah explained looking at her watch, "but I'll have to get into that later, because if you don't leave now you'll miss the school bus"

All the children got up and took their plates through to the kitchen, followed by two of the staff to do the washing up. Kevin got up to take the children to the school bus, and Jane took the little children to the room where the playgroup was run. All this left was Sarah at her seat and Lucy standing at the door.

"What do I do?" She whispered, looking upset.

"You will come with me and we'll get your school sorted" Sarah said cheerfully, she stood, took Lucy's hand and walked her to the office. "Sit down for a moment Lucy, while I ring the headmaster"

Sarah sat behind her desk and picked up the phone, she dialled the number that she now knew off by heart. Sarah had agreements with the head teachers at the local schools; they would try and fit her new children into their school, if Sarah would cover at late notice for ill teachers.

"Hello, New Haven Primary School, Mr Bubble speaking" said the voice at the end of the phone.

"Still answering your own phone Paul?" Sarah asked with a smile

"Sarah, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you?" Paul, the head teacher asked

"I have a young lady that would like to join your school" Sarah explained as she looked at the paper work that Lucy's mother had filled out the day before knowing what Paul was going to ask before he said, "her name's Lucy, she's six years old, and has been to school for a year already"

"Right, Of course, if you can send her with someone tomorrow and bring all the paper work I'll see what I can do." Paul replied.

"I'll send Kevin, tomorrow morning" Sarah said, "and thanks Paul, you're always so helpful"

"No problem, have a nice day Sarah." Paul said as he hung up the phone. Sarah looked at Lucy who had been listening to this end of the conversation.

"You start school tomorrow, which I'm sure you'll enjoy, but for today how about helping Jane with the playgroup?" Sarah suggested. Lucy nodded and followed Sarah out of the room and into the playgroup, which was the other side of the hall to the dining room. After handing Lucy to Jane, Sarah returned, once again, to her office to complete the paper work and phone calls that inevitably came with receiving a new child. It was about 11a.m by the time Sarah had finished, and she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, the phone rang. Sarah picked it up

"Good Morning. You've reached the Labyrinth how may I help?" Sarah said.

"You can save me from spending spring break with mum and dad if you like" said the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Toby, shouldn't you be in school?" Sarah said, to her younger brother.

"I am in school sis, its break time and I don't want mum or dad to know I'm ringing you" Toby explained

"Let me guess, they have loads of activities planned for the break which you would rather not do?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Got it in one, now how about you help your brother out?" Toby said, sounding much older than his 13 years.

"I'll see what I can do" Sarah replied, "but I can't make any promises"

"Thanks Sarah, I owe you one" Toby said with relief in his voice.

"Don't you always?" Sarah asked, "Bye Toby"

"Bye Sarah, see you soon" Toby replied as Sarah put the phone down. She picked it back up almost straight away and dialled her parent's number.

"Hello, William's residence" Karen said as she answered the phone.

"Hiya Mum, how are you?" Sarah said, her and Karen had become really close after Sarah's adventure and were now closer than any mother and daughter.

"I'm fine Sarah, how are things down there?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Things are fine, we have a new girl called Lucy, she arrived yesterday, I think she's going to be a permanent resident." Sarah explained.

"O the poor dear, how any mother could do that I will never know." Karen said, getting a little bit sad.

"It's just that you never give up mum, it took you 4 years before I came round" Sarah said with a laugh. Thinking about the event that had really changed her opinion, Sarah was reminded of the reason she had called.

"O well, that just means another adopted grandchild, how many is that now? 25?" Karen asked.

"Yep, that is exactly it. Anyway the reason I was ringing, I was wondering if Toby would like to come and stay for spring break, you know how much I love to have him, and Tim is missing him." Sarah asked, acting as if she and Toby had not spoken about this just moments before.

"That would be a good idea; I know how much he loves coming to see you. I'll ask him and get back to you is that ok?" Karen asked.

"Of course that is ok, you and dad will have to come down for a couple of days as well, all the kids love having you here" Sarah said.

"And we love being there, I'll discuss that with your dad, I had better go, I've left cakes in the oven, talk to you again soon Sarah, take care" Karen said in a rush.

"Bye Mum" Sarah said and placed the phone into the cradle. She walked out of her office and went to her kitchen to get some lunch.

* * *

After leaving his son's castle Conlaoch pulled a crystal from the air and looked in on the Young girl that had bested his son's Labyrinth.

"I hope you are as strong as you seem Sarah, because the future of the underground rests on how well you protect your children" Conlaoch said to himself, with a sigh he sent the crystal away and carried on with his daily duties.


	5. Stranger and Strangers

**Well here is another chapter, sorry about the wait, had a bout of the old writer's block. I'm hoping my grammer is better in this chapter, if it isn't let me know and i'll beat my beta over the head with a grammer book lol. Sorry it seems to have been slow up untill now, but i needed to set the back story. It gets more interesting from here on out (i hope anyway). Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lucy joined the residents of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King had re-entered Sarah's life. Lucy had settled in, made friends with all the other children and enjoyed school. Not one of the children had asked Sarah about the Labyrinth since she had told them the story, most of them had just brushed it off as another of Sarah's stories, but Lucy and Tim took it more seriously. Sarah could understand Lucy's faith in the truth of the story, but she didn't understand Tim's. Sarah hadn't seen or heard from the Goblin King since the night she told the children her story, she hoped that he had given up, but she knew he didn't give up that easily. Every little noise made her jump, she expected him to randomly turn up and often felt eyes on her when no one else was near. Now was one of those occasions, she was setting up the guest bedroom in the attic for Toby who would be arriving later that day for spring break. Sarah glanced round and seeing nobody she sighed.

"Look Goblin King, I know you're bitter but how about getting over it?" Sarah said under her breath, knowing that if it was Jareth he would still be able to hear her. "I am not giving you these children and you are not allowed to just take them, so stop watching me!"

She moved towards the bathroom which was attached to the bedroom, when the door in the bedroom shut with a bang. Sarah spun round and saw the Goblin King himself leaning against said door.

"Let's get something straight Sarah," The Goblin King said, with anger lacing his voice, "I am not bitter, I will find a way to get my children back and I have better things to do with my time then watch you!"

The feeling of being watched had not left Sarah and as Jareth was standing right in front of her she knew it could not be him watching.

"Well if it is not you, Goblin King, then who is it?" Sarah asked, trying to keep calm, "You are the last Fea I remember interacting with."

Before Jareth could answer the door handle turned and someone tried to get in. Obviously Jareth had done something to the door as the person on the other side seemed to be having trouble opening the door.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Kevin's voice came from behind the door, "The door seems to be stuck"

The Goblin King seemed to react to the sound of the other man's voice, looking puzzled and slightly shocked.

"Hang on Kev, the wind blew it shut and it must have jammed," Sarah called back, "I'll try it from this side"

She started to move towards the door, while giving Jareth a look that said you'd better leave. Just as she walked past him he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Who is that?" He asked quietly, staring intently into Sarah's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sarah squeaked in outrage, "Let go of me."

"Answer my question" Jareth whispered, ignoring Sarah's struggles and the sound of the man on the other side of the door.

"It's Kevin, he's my second in command," Sarah said, perplexed at why Jareth cared. "Can you let me go? O and open the door while you're at it?"

Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Be very careful girl because whatever that man is, it is not good and it is most defiantly not human."

With that Jareth let her go and disappeared, Sarah's mouth dropped as she spun round to stare at the place he had been. She heard the door start to open and pulled herself together. Kevin entered the room and looked at Sarah.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He asked as he looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sarah said brushing away his concern, "Would you mind finishing in this room? I have a couple of urgent phone calls to make."

"Yeah sure" He said, still looking a little worried.

With that Sarah left the room and walked down the stairs to her office. She sat at her desk and put her hands in her head.

"You can't just drop a bomb shell like that and leave Goblin King" she said to thin air hoping that he would turn up once again, but he didn't.

She wondered if he had just been trying to upset her, but he had seemed so startled by the voice at the door like he had heard it before. She couldn't understand why there would be a non-human entity interested in being a deputy manager at a children's home, especially a bad one. She decided to forget this piece of information for now, or until the Goblin King decided to pop in again but for now she had Toby to collect from the train station. Sarah left her office, still slightly worried, she would just have to keep her eye on Kevin and make sure he didn't do anything funny. As she walked towards the front door she felt eyes on the back of her head. She stopped and turned to look up to the landing that jutted over the entrance way, she found Kevin was staring at her.

"Was there something you wanted, Kevin?" Sarah asked.

"O no, just making sure you got out ok" he explained as he pushed off from the banister and moved away.

Sarah got chills and suddenly didn't want to leave the house, but she had to go get Toby. She believed that she was just letting the Goblin King get to her so she carried on out of the front door and to her car; once again she got the feeling she was being watched. She looked up to the first floor windows and saw Kevin once again staring at her.

"This is getting beyond strange," Sarah mumbled to herself as she got into her car. Hoping all would be fine when she returned she drove off to get her little brother from the station.

* * *

Tim was sitting at the desk in his bedroom doing his holiday homework, hoping to get it done before Toby got there but there was a knock on the door. He looked up, knowing it had to be an adult as the kids normally just barged in.

"Come in" he called to the door and went back to doing his homework.

The door opened and Kevin walked in. He stood watching Tim for a short time with a strange smile on his face.

"I've got to go into town for something, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asked.

"Nah, that's ok, I want to get this done before Toby gets here." Tim explained, his head still buried in his work, "but thanks for the invite"

"No problem, just thought I'd ask," Kevin said, "you don't happen to know where Lucy is, do you? She's the last person I need to invite."

"Try the gazebo in the back yard, she likes it there" Tim suggested, looking up from his homework.

"Thank you, sure you don't want to come?" Kevin said looking once more at Tim who shook his head to decline, "Ok then, see you later."

Tim shook his head at the weirdness of adults, normally Kevin liked to go into town on his own and really didn't like taking the kids with him but he had been doing weird things for a while now. None of the adults seemed to notice, but all the kids had noticed something strange was going on.

"Let's just hope it doesn't ruin spring break" Tim said to himself, and once again buried his head in his work.


	6. Disappering staff and children

Wow, I am so sorry guys. I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated. Got hit by the writers block bug. This hasn't been edited yet (its in the process) so excuse grammer and spelling, I'll have the edited copy up soon. Someone mentioned having too many characters and having trouble keeping up so at the end I'll make a list of all the important people and who they are, I have a tendancy to name all the people that appear in my stories because I don't like leaving people without names, so anyone not on the list si someone you can ignore.

Well enjoy.

* * *

Sarah pulled into the drive with Toby in the passenger seat. He was chatting about his team winning their match last Sunday. Unlike Sarah had been, Toby was a well balanced teenager. He loved sports and was very popular at school, he did well in class and got good grades, liked playing computer games and helped around the house, but he still loved his fairy tales. He had grown his hair quite long and wore it in a small pony tale. Sarah and Toby got out of the car and walked too the boot to retrieve his bags, as they reached the back of the car the front door to the house flew open and one of the staff came racing down the front steps. 

"Sarah, you didn't happen to take Lucy with you did you?" She asked, slightly out of breath as she stopped in front of the pair.

"No, why?" Sarah asked looking slightly puzzled.

"We have looked and looked and we just can't find her anywhere," explained Margaret, "she's not in any of her usual hiding places, it's like she disappeared into thin air"

"Who's Lucy?" Toby asked as he looked between the two adults.

"She's a new member of the house," Sarah said without paying too much attention, she looked Margaret, "what do you mean you can't find her? She was there when I left; I haven't been gone that long"

"She went to sit out in the garden, in her favourite spot," Margaret explained, "I went to call her in for a snack but she wasn't there. We have searched the house and grounds from top to bottom; she doesn't seem to be anywhere."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Sarah asked calmly, deciding now was not the best time to start panicking.

"Tom was the last person we've spoke to that saw her, but he says that Kevin came around saying that he was going to ask her if she wanted to go into town with him." Came Margaret's reply.

"Well she isn't with him then." Sarah mused to herself.

"Why wouldn't she be with him?" Toby piped up, a bit confused, "surely that would be the most likely place."

"Lucy, for some reason, doesn't like being around Kevin. Apparently he gives her the creeps," Sarah explained, "So she defiantly wouldn't be out with him, because she goes out of her way to avoid him."

"Sensible child," said a very English voice from behind Sarah and Toby. Sarah, recognising the voice, turned around and placed herself between Toby and the Goblin King. He was dressed like a mortal in a black shirt, blue jeans and smart black shoes; Sarah was having a difficult time restraining herself from staring at him. Jareth smirked when he saw where Sarah had placed herself. It amused him that she thought he was still after Toby, if he had wanted him he could have taken him once Sarah had moved away. Sarah turned towards Toby and Margaret.

"Margaret, would you take Toby inside and help him get settled in" Sarah asked her staff member, "Toby, I will be in shortly, don't cause trouble"

"But Sarah, what about Lucy?" Margaret protested, even as she was leading Toby towards the house.

"I think I may have an idea where she is." Sarah said, she made sure Margaret and Toby were inside before turning back to Jareth. "Alright, what have you done with her? I demand you give her back!"

"This is one child disappearing I cannot take credit for, my dear" Jareth said in a calm voice, "I did warn you about your male friend Sarah, you should have listened."

"Are you accusing Kevin of stealing Lucy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not accusing anyone; I am merely informing you of what has occurred." Jareth explained, "but I see I will have to give you proof."

With that Jareth created a crystal and placed it in Sarah's hands. Sarah lifted it to eye level and started to watch the scene unfolding inside the crystal.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the gazebo playing with her dolls when Kevin entered. She looked at him nervously and began to pick up her toys so she could be away from him as quickly as possible. As she started to move towards the door Kevin moved to block it. 

"What's your rush little one? I only came to ask if you wanted to come into town with me." Kevin said as he moved towards Lucy. Lucy began moving back from him as fast as he moved towards her. Lucy's back hit the wall and she realised she had a problem, Kevin was still moving towards her.

"Well I don't want to go into town thank you, so you can just leave me alone." Lucy said, she made a dash around Kevin and towards the open door. Just before she got there the door slammed shut. She spun towards Kevin, shocked. "How did you do that?"

"The wind must have blown it shut." Kevin said as he calmly leaned against the wall.

"It can't, I wedged the door open," Lucy said. "What are you? You can't be normal?"

"You're right, I'm not normal," Kevin said with an evil smirk across his face, "and now you know that I can't let you go back to the house. There is another child I need as well as you and we can't have you warning him can we now"

Kevin clicked his fingers and Lucy vanished, he glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. He smiled and slowly walked to his car, so that everyone would believe he had gone to town. He drove slightly down the road and around the corner, and the car vanished just as Lucy had.

* * *

After the scene had played out Sarah just stood watching the empty crystal for so long that Jareth wondered if she was ok. He waved his hand in between her eyes and the crystal and watched as Sarah blinked and became aware of where she was again. 

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Sarah said under her breath, "Just wait till he gets back!"

"Now, now, Sarah that is not the way to handle this situation." Jareth said in an infuriatingly calm tone.

"Well what would you have me do? He took one of my children, should I just sit back and watch?" Sarah glared at Jareth.

"If you kill him you would never be able to get Lucy back, you don't know where he's taken her." Jareth pointed out reasonably, "or why he wants her for that matter."

"Can't you tell where he took her?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot, he covered his tracks to well. I do, however, have a plan." Jareth responded.

"What's the plan?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You heard him admit that he needs another child, one of the boys in your house." Jareth said, watching Sarah no in acknowledgement, "well we find out which child it is he wants, I will place one of my crystals somewhere on the boy and when he is taken I can trace that."

"You want me to let him take another of my children? Are you mad?" Sarah asked, almost shouting at him.

"No I am not. We'll discuss that part of the idea later, but first we need to find out which boy it is he needs, then we shall discuss it with …" Jareth stopped mid sentence as he heard a car come round the corner.

"That's his car" Sarah said in a whisper, "You need to go or he'll see you"

Just as Kevin's car pulled into the driveway, Jareth disappeared. Sarah watched Kevin climb out of the car.

"Kevin, you haven't seen Lucy around have you?" Sarah asked, trying to remain calm.

"No I haven't has she gone missing?" Kevin asked with concern lacing his tone.

"No one has seen her since lunch time" Sarah explained.

"Well I'll help you look." Kevin said as he walked towards the house. Sarah followed behind at a distance. She didn't trust Kevin and was slightly scared; she suddenly felt something drop into her jacket pocket. She reached in and her hand closed around something that felt like a crystal, once she grabbed it a thought came into her head,

"_**If you ever need me……….**_"

"I'll call." She whispered in response.

* * *

Sarah, Jareth, Toby: I'm sure you all know who these three are. 

Lucy: A young girl who has just moved into Sarah's house

Tim: Sarah's first permenant reisdent in the house and very close friends with Toby.

Kevin: Sarah's second in command but not human

Amaron: Jareth's second in command

Conloach: Jareth's Dad and High King

????????: The person who Kevin is working for, you'll meet them next chapter.


End file.
